Eternal Emotions
by Korosa re tari kir
Summary: Mobiumshipping and more. Yaoi. They say everything eventually goes away, the memories, pain, sadness, they all leave. That is what he wanted and tried so hard to believe. But how can you forget what made you a king.


Hello everyone my name is Korosa and I am a giant yugioh fan.

**Yah, yah, no one needs to know Kor**

Your mean! oh that is my yami Kirā she is very sadistic

**Not my fault blood tastes so good...**

-sighs- anyway I am new here on fanfiction and I hope to write and read some amazing stories.

**Yes they get it.**

Fine, so please review on my first story, I will try really hard!

**Korosa doesn't own yugioh**

* * *

In a large palace made entirely from rare gems and minerals a cry was heard. That cry came from a new born child in a woman's arms.

"Is there anything else you will need your highness?" A nurse bowed in the presence of the queen.

"Please call my husband in, I would like him to see his child." The queen asked kindly smiling down at her newborn child.

"Of course your highness." The nurse quickly left to find the king.

After a few minuets the doors opened and the king ran in to the room and saw the queen.

"Are you alright dear? How did it go?" He seemed to calm down after seeing the child.

"Fine dear; come see your child." The queen smiled at him lovingly.

"Our child is lovely; is it a boy or girl dear?" The king smiled as the young child was placed in his arms and looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

"A boy, our son has more beauty than any other." The queen smiled as the baby continued to look up at his father with big amethyst eyes.

"What shall we call him Ai?" The king smiled at his wife.

"Hmm, how about Yugi?" The queen suggested.

"That is a perfect name Ai, how about his name will be Yugi Seikatsu Hikari?" The king said a full name for their new son.

"That is perfect Nikumu, just perfect." The queen smiled down at the child as they both shared a brief kiss, they now had a son.

**Time skip 12 years**

"Yugi? Yugi! Where are you? Yugi!" Ai walked around the garden searching for her son who had disappeared again.

"What is wrong my queen?" A servant with beautiful white hair walked up seeing the queen in distress, his duo brown eyes glistening with worry.

"Yugi disappeared again, and Ryou what have I told you about calling me that just call me Ai and your not a servant your a friend." Ai told the boy with a smile on her face.

"Okay Ai, it just doesn't feel right." Ryou rubbed his neck and laughed.

"Come on Ryou it is fine, now can you please look for your friend Yugi? I must get back to the meetings before his Nikumu murders the elders." The queen laughed before heading off to stop her husband from murdering the council.

"Yugi you can come out now." Ryou called and a boy popped out of a near bye bush.

"Thanks Ryou!" The boy said cheerily his star shaped multi color hair swaying and his golden bangs framed his face cutely.

"Your welcome, but why do you keep disappearing." Ryou asked his friend.

"Hmf, because everything I have to learn I already know and it is boring." Yugi pouted.

"Of course, but your a prince Yugi you need to act like one." Ryou giggled seeing his friend pout even more.

"But it is boringgggg." Yugi wined.

"To bad you need to go to the thrown room now." Ryou dragged his friend towards the thrown room.

"But I don't wannaaaaa!"

"Well you don't have a choice." Ryou finally arrived. He saw there were no guards and raised his eyebrow curiously. Ignoring his complaining friend he pushed the doors open and froze.

"Ryou! I don't wa..." Yugi stopped in the middle of his complaint as he saw what was inside the room. Both stood frozen in shock at the bloody scene. All the guards had been ripped in half and their blood lay in a large bloody lake in a center of the thrown room. His fathers body had been torn limb from limb and his insides leaking out onto the floor in a disgusting pile of organs. His mother had a sword through her stomach and a shadowed man stood over her.

"Yugi! RU..." The man stabbed a dagger through her skull with inhuman strength killing her instantly as her eyes rolled back and she fell next to his father.

"MOM, DAD!" Yugi screamed and ran towards them until he was pulled back and Ryou pulled him behind to hid him from the mans shaded eyes.

"Why?! Ryou wh..." Ryou cut through the middle of his sentence collapsing.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I couldn't help..." With that Ryou's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Yugi saw three daggers imbedded in his chest.

"RYOU!" Yugi screamed as his friend became cold as ice.

"To bad you couldn't even save you family and your only friend! They died for nothing." The man smirked and looked at the fallen boy.

"No, no, no, no! Why? why did you die for me? Mother, father, Ryou?" He heard a sound and looked up to see the man kick his mothers body.

"To bad she could have been fin to play with, that boy to." The man grinned more.

"..." Yugi's bangs hid his eyes which were red with tears.

"Giving up? Oh well I'll just kill you then. No point wasting time on a piece of shit like you."

"..." Yugi slouched by Ryou's body.

"To bad, maybe I can get a good fluck out of you before I kill you." The man started walking towards him when a wind seemed to start.

"What to fluck?" The man said as the wind started to whip harder and harder. Suddenly an insane laughter was heard.

"You are pathetic." Yugi looked up his eyes now completely black.

"What the." Suddenly the wind rapped around the man trapping him.

"Truly you think you can kill me? But I must thank you for setting me free for that I will give you one last thing." Yugi walked up the the man.

"My name is Waru Shi Kami. Remember it well," He smiled, "now you can die." He stabbed his hand through the mans heart.

"Fluck you..." The man gurgled out before his eyes rolled back and he lay limp as Waru threw him away.

"Waist of my time." Waru looked and saw his hosts friend laying motionless.

"Hmf, stupid host can't even save your friend." He walked over to Ryou's body and put his hand on his chest.

"Shi kara modoru, hikari ga anata o hitsuyō to. (Return from death, the light needs you.)" Waru whispered the spell and slipped back into his host's mind making his host fall unconscious.

'Soon Yugi, soon they will come and you will see me again." He whispered as he faded.

* * *

So I hope you like it.

**My Hikari worked hard on it for once**

You mean

**I know**

Anyway please review if you think this was any good; it is my first story so please don't be mean.

**If you have any suggestions they are welcome.**

Favorite and follow if you would like.

**Thanks for reading my Hikari's story.**


End file.
